Salvage
by autobot fangirl
Summary: TF Prime/ WFC Universe: War is Hell. Plain and simple. He never asked for this, but now he can't afford to look back. The Wheeljack everybody knew is dead. He died in Crystal city with them...He failed them... Origin of Wheeljack and TFP Wrecker chronicles. Rated M for 'blood', guts, gore, swearing, battles,& wreckers being Wreckers! :) Slight WJXMin Please read and review! :) :)
1. Prolouge

**A/N** Well, with Transformers prime ended, I was left with not only a deep love of all the characters, but also a large curiosity of some of those who had no real back story.  
And I must admit, this line of the fandom had me skeptical at first, and my main complaint was Wheeljack. I had argued up and down when I first heard of his role that he was a thinker, not a fighter. However, I was soon eating my own words as I found him a wonderful character that was so intriguingly complex that it seemed almost a crime to not cover his story. And well, as many of my watchers know, I do have OCs ( However, NO OCs will be playing any big role in this) and while cowriting with a dear friend of mine, my head cannon for how Wheeljack went from the lovable scientist to the hard as nails Wrecker came to refinement. While my friend knows the back story, I found it pestering me to not use this opportunity to explore not only Wheeljack, but also Bulkhead, Breakdown, and others who have flitted around the stage of transformers Prime, but have avoided the spotlight.  
And YES! I support the ridiculously odd/ rare pairing of Wheeljack and Minerva! (mind you, a Minerva more like animated minus the obsessive fangirling over Ratchet :3 )

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

In the peak of the golden age, the science community of Cybertron blossomed. Mechs and femmes alike who were placed and suited for science reveled in the discoveries they made. The uptick had caused a flourishing boom that sustained the planet for many a deca-vorn in peace. However, the days of peaceful theories and space exploration were behind the scientists of the era now. For some, they remembered the exiting of the golden years and would sometimes glance back through the eons via their memory banks, emitting a bitter-sweet sigh like a love gone but not forgotten. Others, would only stand by, running calculations or composing journals and just imagine it. What would it be like? To not go to work everyday and hear about what was going on in the world? About this Miner-turned-gladiator, Megatronus, or Megatron that was rallying a war cry across Kaon? What would it be like to not see neighbors, friends, and once in awhile colleagues leave and enlist in either the newly minted Autobot or Decepticon groups? And what of this new voice to the Autobots, Orion Pax? Or...was it Optimus Prime now? Perceptor really didn't know what to make of the news broadcast he was seeing on the holovid. Something about Megatron declaring war on the social classes of Cybertron and saying something paraphrased as the Council and the caste-system were flawed.

With a mild frown of bewilderment, the red and grey mech turned to one of his colleagues who seemed more wrapped up in the broadcast. "Skyfire, would you mind lowering the volume just a bit?"

Skyfire seemed to jolt out of deep thoughts as he faced the other mech. "Oh, of course Perceptor." The primarily white mech made a motion with his hand, and the volume dropped a few decibles. The large seeker looked back to his associate and one of two dear friends. "Forgive me, I find this social turbulance to be fascinating." He paused, before his voice wavered a micro-inch. "If not concerning..."

Perceptor smiled reassuringly. "Do not fret. There have been periods of social unrest before and there will in all logical assumption be social unrest again in the future. However, I highly doubt anything will come of this." He turned back to his tachyon microscope. "In all probability, things will calm down soon enough."

The lab in Crystal city was a typical Science lab on a typical day. It was a large, silvery-white room with microscopes for Perceptor to study Quantum Circuits, plenty of containment fields and holoscanners for Skyfire to study specimens he had collected on many an exploration Journey-though the kind and gentle giant would always return them to where they had been found- and drafting tables for the design of inventions. Something the red mech's dearest friend took so much love in.

Aside from a typical work lab, it was also a pretty typical day. Perceptor had looked around amongst the beautiful iridescent structures of Crystal city and smiled to himself. They glittered in full majesty not unlike pillars of stunning rock called diamond Skyfire had once brought back from a far away planet. Mechs and femmes walked among these formations, often discussing the newest discoveries or the finer points of philosophical debate; the light would refract in the prisms that the city was constructed of and beam down upon those who did walk by, showering them in a glimmering assortment of multicolored hues that reflected in turn off of the well polished armor of the citizens. It was a gorgeous sight, one Perceptor enjoyed as he walked to work, often stopping to cycle a vent of serenity as he made his way past crystal gardens and glimmering energon streams under the clear sidewalk to the lab he adored so much. Perceptor would always arrive first, unless Skyfire was working on a very important project, and then his best friend would come in for the day if he had succeeded in going home for the night. Normally, the red mech would find him asleep at his desk, having succumbed to fatigue from working so hard for so long. The mech was an absolute genius, and Perceptor had never seen another mech who harbored such a joy and passion for science.

Skyfire nodded, a small smile played on his lips before it vanished. "He is running later than usual today, even warranting the circumstances." He tilted his helm a bit, his optic ridges raising in worry. "Do you suppose he's alright?"

Perceptor looked up towards the clock. Half past ten; indeed, he was running very late by his standards. "I'm sure he is well. Perhaps it has something to do with his home life. Starting a family unit is a large step."

Skyfire smiled, before looking down to his documentation datapad on the specimens of Morphobots he had recently discovered on Ji-too. "Indeed, but if anymech deserves such a wonderful and loving sparkmate, it's him. I'm still highly pleased to hear of the news."  
Perceptor looked back up again and nodded, a very sincere and sweet smile gracing his features. "Yes, truly he and Minerva will make excellent parents. I do hope they will be with spark soon." He chuckled. "The bond he and Minerva share is still very young, but anyone can see it is a match made in the Allspark." Wheeljack had fell in love with a Scientist from another lab named Minerva. She wanted to study medicine and new treatment therapies. In particular, something called a CR chamber...

The inner door beeped, catching the two scientist's attentions. A faint swoosh was heard as the outer door opened, and then the inner opened, revealing a white, red, and green mech who appeared to be on top of the world.

"Good Morning Perceptor, Good morning Skyfire." The mech greeted cheerily, his audio fins glowing a warm and happy yellow in time to his speech as he walked by with a spring in his step.

Skyfire smiled. "Good morning Wheeljack." The larger white mech said as the Scientist engineer nearly skipped to the energon dispenser to grab a quick refuel. "We were starting to grow a tad concerned about your absence. I trust all is well?"

The mech smiled as he looked away from the energon dispenser. "Everything is the best it can be!" Wheeljack said, his optics dancing and seeming as jovial as the blinking lights on the side of his helm. "The reason I was out was because Minerva and I went to the clinic today for her scheduled check-in."

Perceptor snapped up, a very eager and near ecstatic looked trying and failing miserably to be restrained. "And?" He asked hurriedly.  
Wheeljack smirked, looking between the two before he clapped his hands once and squeezed them together in eagerness. "Everything is one hundred percent perfect!" The Scientist's chest seemed to puff out just a nano-fibre with pride. "We, are going to be parents!"

The other two scientists suddenly mirrored Wheeljack's vibrant and happy beam. "Oh that is wonderful, wonderful news Wheeljack!" Perceptor exclaimed.

"Indeed, my many sparkfelt congratulations." Skyfire said. "Do you know the gender?"

Wheeljack shook his helm. "Nope. We're keeping it a surprise." He chuckled happily. "Oh boy oh boy, I must say I can barely wait! Minerva and I have dreamed of this before we were bonded, and now our dream is finally coming true!"

The red mech walked over and placed a hand on the others' shoulder. "I am sure you will make an exceptional parent."

The white mech smiled a wider smile. The white red and green mech looked like he was about to explode from sheer and unrestrained joy. "I do hope so." He said before looking over to his work station. "Alright, enough chit-chat on my end. I still have to finish this." The mech walked over to his holo-drafting table and proceeded to type in an encrypted passcode. The screen hummed and flickered ice blue before a few files appeared, all encrypted individually.

Skyfire looked over. "Pray tell, are you ever going to tell us what exactly you are designing Wheeljack?"

With a chuckle, the mech in question turned around and waggled a finger. "Not quite yet Skyfire. I'll let you in when it's done." He turned back to the board, smiling softly. "This can help so many in not only the scientific community, but also the entire race." The mech then sat down and picked up a strange looking gizmo. "I just need to fix this flux capacitor..." Pulling a set of energon tools out of the desk's subspace, the mech dove into his work helm-first with an impassioned gusto. He chuckled. "Hopefully, it won't go Kaboom in my face again."

A/N Well, I hope you like this idea! :)

Oh, and to all those who follow me for other stories, new stuff is coming soon!


	2. Everything

A/N Alright, second chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and I know this all sounds like ponies and rainbows, but bare with me. Things are going to go south VERY soon. Like next chapter soon. And once the scrap hits the fan, it's gonna get bloody, angsty, and gritty. So, plese help fuel my muse and comment. I appreciate everyone :)

"Wheeljack? Wheeljack? are you awake?"

The words, soft and tender, were followed by a gentle nudge from a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder. The Scientist onlined his optics, the light bathing the padded berth and the nightstand in sapphire hues amongst the inky darkness of the spacious berthroom. "I am now." He said gently, yet a little groggily. Yet another late night at the lab. His project was getting so close to being complete that he was putting in ridiculous hours trying to finish. At least he was making it home and not falling alseep in the lab again though. However, stasis was still a wonderfully indulgent that the white mech was trying to snap up, but, his love had precedence.

Onlining himself fully, the mech turned over to face his love; the movement causing him to gently rest his knees against her legs. "Is everything alright Minerva?" He asked in whisper; before his optics suddenly danced with panic. "Is it the sparkling? Are you ill? Do I need to-"

"No, no darling. I'm quite alright." She reassured him as he stared at her beautiful face. Warm, coral-pink faceplates complimented by a glimmering set of turquoise optics met his grey, standard plating. The soft and elegant face displayed a gentle kindness that masked a worried expression. "I-" She paused, unsure if she should bother Wheeljack about something so trivial and obscure.

The mech seemed to pick up on his mate's hesitance in the bond. They had only been bonded a few short vorns, but their bond was strong due to the strength of their love for one another. They had met through a science conference, Wheeljack talking about upgrades to Cosmitrons, and her talking about new innovations for Maximal medical equipment, when they had dropped their datapads next to one another. As they both stooped to pick their speeches up, they made optic contact and the world itself stopped. Wheeljack had never seen such a beautiful femme in his life. His spark pounded, his vents cycled and he found himself unable to control his helm fins from flashing a pale pink as he met her optics that stole his spark from his housing.  
And here, in the quiet comfort of a shadowed world, where it was just the two of them, his spark still skipped for her stunning gaze. Slowly, he reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze, before taking his thumb digit and massaging gentle circles into the top of her hand. "You know I know you better than that Minerva." He said, his audio fins flashing a deep gold in concern before he willed them to shut down temporarily for his mate's comfort. "You can tell me anything. What is wrong my love?"

Minerva smiled at her mate before looking down towards her chest. Wheeljack's optics followed as hers and came to rest over her spark chamber. "It's-it's about the sparkling. I'm worried..."

The white mech felt his face take on a small glimmer of shocked concern before he chased it away. "Worried?" He asked quietly. He wasn't sure if he fully understood. "What is worrying you?" Wheeljack was a lucky mech in the sense his caste placement put him somewhere he loved. He had seen others less fortunate or less gifted complain about the lot they were given. He personally didn't mind. In fact, the LOVED his placement. The mech was a lover of scientific research, he made good money, had a nice home with his own personal mini-lab were he housed smaller projects, and not to mention countless articles in scientific journals and awards he had either been given, or was in the running for. The mech had pretty much achieved all that there was to achieve in his career, and while he loved Science more than almost anything, now, it was a time to think about achieving a family, with the one he loved most of all.

Minerva flicked her optics sideways. "All this talk of war. I heard a rumor today, that Megatron has started his campaign. There was supposed to have been a battle near the Tygerpax plateau. And...I'm...scared. For our future, for our sparkling." She looked down to the fiery-pink plating awash in the glow of her memorizing optics. "What will our little one's future be like? What if-what if war comes here?"  
Wheeljack frowned lightly before gently cupping her face with his smooth hand. "It won't happen Minerva. The council is right, things will settle down. And even if they didn't, I will protect you from any harm." Slowly, the mech removed his hand from her face and gently rested it against her warm chest armor. His sensors could pick up the gentle thrum of a her stunning pink and mint-green spark. "I promise, no matter what happens, I will protect our family."

Minerva let the words of her mate sink in before she smiled, reaching up and tracing her fingers along his perfectly smooth face. "You always know how to make a femme feel better."

Wheeljack gave a small chuckle. "Anything for you my love." He said, his optics filled to the brim with endless love and tenderness. Not just for Minerva, but for his unborn child. He couldn't wait to one day hold his little mechling or femmling in his arms, to see his child take their first steps, to say his name, to snuggle close to his chassis and gently soothe them to sleep, and praise his mate for helping create a beautiful little miracle.  
Minerva smiled and turned over, allowing Wheeljack to scoot closer and come up behind her. Tenderly, his arms wrapped around her, one slung around her waist, pulling her into the warmth of his body, and the other, coming to rest above the place that housed the two sparks he held most precious. Even more than his own spark. "I love you Minerva." He muttered tenderly.

Minerva shifted, her helm coming up and nuzzling into Wheeljack before she began to drift back to stasis. "I love you too."

For a few minutes, Wheeljack just laid there, quietly listening to the steady sound of soft air cycling from Minerva. His sensitive audio fins narrowed in on the spark chamber and listened to the soothing pulse of his mate's spark as he opened the bond to feel connected to her. The emotions had a twinge of worry, but most of it was an endless reserve of love, and compassion. Wheeljack said nor did nothing, just listened and felt her soul intertwined with his, when for the first time, he noticed it. Another presence was in the bond, still too underdeveloped to have a higher conscious, but it was present none the less. And then, his highly tuned audios caught it, the oh so faint thrum of another, faster pattern. His baby.

The mech paused, and let awe consume him until his spark felt like it would burst from pride and joy. With a content sigh, the mech subtly readjusted, pulling Minerva closer and he began to drift into stasis; a warm and tender smile etched gently on his face.

A/N Wow. I think I need an insulin shot from all the sweetness here. Hope you enjoyed the fluff. Up next! War.


	3. Run

A/N Alright as promised, the scrap hits the fan. Please enjoy and review! :)

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns transformers

Wheeljack shifted comfortably as he slowly woke up. A content sigh came through his vocalizer as his optics onlined slowly. Light streamed into the room through the large crystal window, falling across the dark burgundy tile flooring and slate grey walls. The mech smiled as he turned over towards Minerva's side...and then his internal time went off in his helm. The scientist's optics flew wide as he scrambled off the berth hitting the floor with a soft thud before pushing himself up and running for the stairwell. "Shoot!" He cried, his helm fins glowing a bright green in urgency, while moving to the first floor. He was late! The mech ran through the living room, heading for the door. "Minerva! Are you still home?" He called. He was rewarded as his mate stepped out from one of the hallways.

"Right here Wheeljack." She said before holding out an energon cube. "Thought I'd say goodbye before I left for work."

The mech skidded to a halt and smiled gratefully, taking the cube from her. His brow then furrowed slightly. "Aren't you late?" He asked cracking the cube open and sipping it hurriedly.

Minerva smiled, though the expression was just the tad impish. "I called in a late day. Our project's in the finalization stage and I'm not needed as much as I used to be."

Wheeljack stopped drinking his cube, before looking at his mate with tender optics. Wiping the remnants of energon from his lips, he moved forward and kissed Minerva gently on her forehelm. "You are always needed Minerva. Especially by me." He murmured before with a smile, he handed her the half empty energon cube, kissed her again and smiled. "I'll be home late tonight."

Minerva chuckled. "What else is new?" She jabbed playfully.

Wheeljack laughed once. "Don't wait up for me Minerva. I love you."

Minerva smiled before putting the cube down on a nearby shelf and kissing Wheeljack. "I love you too. Now get going!" She said pushing him away gently. "You're other life awaits." She playfully said.

Wheeljack grinned a small grin before turning and continuing his sprint. The mech ran out the door onto the street, banged a left, and hurried to the end of the block before transforming into his alt mode, a sleek sports car. The mech drove quickly through Crystal city, weaving in and out of other Cybertronians and speeding in the shadow of behemoths of multicolored crystal Pillars, the light glinting from his windshield and the road. It truly was a beautiful sight, of buildings composed of crystal, glass and awash in gentle hues of pinks, yellows, blues, and pastel greens, that much the mech would agree. But the young scientist was too preoccupied to pay much attention to the beauty all around him. His project would be perfected tomorrow! The small prototype was complete, all he had to do was finalize the blueprints and he was done!

Pulling into the driveway for the lab, the scientist transformed up and moved towards the doors. The scanner recognized him and pinged once, allowing the door lock to activate and glow green. Wheeljack smiled as he moved through the first door, and then to the second. As it opened, he came face to face with Skyfire and Perceptor.

Perceptor looked up from his work, a small frown on his face. "Late by two Megacycles again Wheeljack?" The mech said. "That's the third time this orn. Is everything alright?"

Wheeljack nodded, waving off the red mech as he noted the shuttle turn back to the holovid screen. "Fine, fine, perfectly fine. I just want to finish this Perceptor. And with Minerva getting closer to delivery, I've been giving her extra energy through the bond. So I'm a tad tired." He gave a small smile. "You know me."

Perceptor gave an acknowledging nod, the corners of his lips pulling upwards. "Indeed I do." The red mech was about to say more, but a mutter caught his attention.

"Great Cybertron." Skyfire muttered as he watched the images on the screen. It was an overfly of the latest battle. "They are becoming more frequent." The shuttle said, his face etched in a frown. "And more violent." The mech said darkly as he made a hand motion, increasing the volume.

_"The battle of the Mithric sea was catastrophic. Causualties are abundant on both sides and it is unclear who has won. The terrorist faction known as the Decepticons has reportedly deployed a Gesault Team known as the Constructicons. But fortunately, the Autobots under Optimus Prime were able to repel the onslaught. It has been rumored the shadowy strike team know as the Wreckers were responsible for the Decepticon retreat, however, reports of their presence are unconfirmed..."_

Perceptor frowned yet again. "The Mithric Sea? That isn't exceptionally far from here." He remarked.

Skyfire nodded, turning off the holovid and turning around to his colleagues. "I fear that we misjudged the scale of the conflict. It is no longer a small matter. The planet is at war." The large mech looked down. "And I fear the carnage will one day encompass our city as well." The scientist explorer sighed. "It has already claimed the attention of those I hoped would never express interest."

Perceptor walked up and placed an understanding hand on the bigger mech. "You've been talking to Starscream again."

Skyfire nodded. "Yes. His intention is to join with Megatron. He says that the news feeds are Propaganda and Megatron is truly in the right. As his best friend, I want to believe him, but...I am uncertain."

Wheeljack frowned, looking up from his work. "In my honest opinion, I find this entire matter rather petty. Fighting and violence are never proper answers."

Skyfire looked up. "You mean to say that you would not chose a faction?"

Wheeljack shook his helm. "No. I wouldn't. We've already lost brilliant minds to both sides, and look what has happened." The mech turned around, his fins glowing brightly with passion as he spoke. "The scientist Shockwave joined the Decepticons, and his inventions were put to use on the battlefield. So was that neuro-chemist named Oilslick." The scientist said. He had never met the two in question, but he had heard the gossip. Shockwave was a brilliant mech, but his ambition had borderlined on insanity. He was one who had been subjected to repression of his emotional centerto think 'more logically' as it was put. Oilslick was from Kaon, and the mech had been in trouble with the Autotroopers before. His fascination with chemicals and the mind had gotten him dismissed from the science association.

Skyfire furrowed his optic ridges. "I had heard rumors in the Deep space exploration guild that Cosmos had joined the Autobots. I found out yesterday it wasn't a rumor. The Prime has him running as a courrier to the Moons of Cybertron."

Perceptor nodded. "Ironfist too. It's been circulating he's now designing Autobot weaponry."

Wheeljack made a hand motion, his helm fins blinking vibrant blue with his words. "Precisely my point. It doesn't matter what side we join, our talents and our inventions would be used against the other side; Killing mechs and femmes." The scientist turned back to his work. "I am a thinker, not a fighter. And I detest the very notion of taking something that can promote so much peace as science, and use it for destruction." His optics narrowed. "I think I'd rather die."

The other two mechs fell silent as Wheeljack became more enveloped in his work. They had been promised that they would be told of the project tomorrow, when Wheeljack would start drafting the Publication.

****************************************************************  
Wheeljack woke with a start. He checked his internal time. It was the next morning. With a groan, the mech sat up in his chair. He had fallen asleep on his drafting table. Wonderful. He had promised Minerva he would have been home last night, and instead, he had passed out. He looked around. Perceptor and Skyfire were gone. And given today was a day off for most Cybertronian work forces, the mechs would be in late. Then there was the issue of apologizing to Minerva. He felt awful as he opened his bond to her, conveying his remorse and embarrassment for falling asleep. He received a gentle nuzzle of understanding in return as well as a busy feeling before Minerva gently shut herself off from him to focus on something. She was probably making final decisions for the sparkling's nursery with the mixture of contemplation and joy Wheeljack received. Smiling to himself for a moment, the mech stiffly got himself up from the chair. Grabbing a cube of energon, the mech sipped on the bland mid grade, it lacking anything like the element infusions domestic dispenser models allowed, before looking over his notes one more time. The prototype was now sitting on his desk, in all it's glory. The scientist smiled as he traced the parts with one of his fingers. Simply put, the invention was a grand one. For decacycles, Cybertronians had always been using vast quantities of energon to power space bridge portals, which contributed to the die of the Golden age when the space bridges shut down from lack of fuel. Wheeljack's invention was a modification that allowed the bridge to run on one quarter of it's normal power needs. This could help so many. Outpost worlds could be reached more frequently, space travel could blossom again, and Cybertron could once again become a world of innovation and hopefully peace. Peace for his fellow Cybertronians, for Minerva, for his sparkling.

Humming, the mech sipped on his cube in the silence when he paused. Something was...off. His audio fins were highly tuned instruments that did more than reflect his mood. They measured barometric pressure, changes in gravitational pull, controlled his equilibrium, and above all, gave him very sensitive hearing. And right now, what he was hearing was precisely...nothing. For a morning in the busiest science community on the planet. It was quiet. Dead quiet. No one moved in the street; no engines from bots in alt mode, no quiet footfalls and soft chatter. No sounds of construction, or other machinery, just silence.

Frowning to himself, the mech switched on the holovid. Perhaps there was a reason.

_"And we again, urge you to stay in your homes until the situation is resolved. There is no need to worry. Officials assure us that Protocol Omega has been activated, and all will be resolved-"_

Wheeljack dropped his energon cube. As one of the more respected scientists among the Crystal city science guild, he had heard the rumors of Protocol Omega. Perceptor had been called into consult years ago, but he had been sworn to secrecy. However, although the mech never discussed what the council in Iacon had required of him, he had said that should the protocol ever be activated, then the circumstances were DIRE.

Shutting off the Holovid, the mech sent a message to Minerva over public databurst stream.

_~Minerva, don't talk, just listen._ The scientist nervously flicked his glossa over his lip components._ ~I want you to pack a storage cube of your things, quietly leave the house, and get out of the city._~

_~Wheeljack, what is going-_~

_~Minerva, please. Trust me. Just get on the next transport and go straight to Iacon. Stay with your friend Botannica, and I'll meet you there shortly._~ The scientist's optics would plead with her if she could see them. _~Crystal city isn't safe. For your sake, go._~

Minerva didn't say anything, just gave a love and trusting feeling through the bond before she shut it off again.

Wheeljack rubbed his face with his hands, when he heard it. The oh-so-faint sound of booming. It was very distant, even for his audios, but it soon grew louder, and louder. Commotion was beginning in the far corners of the city, he could hear yelling but of what he wasn't certain. The booms became more common, like laser fire and controlled explosives. Arriving at the conclusion, the mech gaped. War had indeed come! Whirling, the mech set optics on his work bench. If it was indeed the Autobots or the Decepticons, they could take his invention and use it for war! The scientist felt his spark skip as he turned to the holovid once again. He turned it back on.

_"Protocol Omega has failed! The secondary defense protocols has been activated, but we-"_

The holovid flickered before blanking blue as the transmission feed was terminated. Now the mech's spark was in his throat. Turning once again to his work station, he heard the sound of the chaos grow louder yet, and he knew what he had to do. Taking his invention, the mech grabbed a laser cutter and quickly dismantled it in the roughest way he could. With a sad spark and trembling hands, Wheeljack moved to the incinerator. Inserting the pieces into the machine, Wheeljack slowly, painfully, hit the button, and watched in grief as his invention succumbed to the high temperatures, leaving nothing of value but charred remains. Turning back to his drafting table, the mech opened his files, committing each and every schematic to memory before he remorsefully typed in a few strings of letters and numbers and got the confirm message, as his drafting mainframe deleted every last bit of information.

His shoulders slumped, his helm hung limply, the white mech felt his spark flutter nauseously as a sting formed in his optics. What had he just done?! The right thing he hoped. However, Wheeljack didn't get a chance to ponder it.

In his small moment of sorrow and guilt, the mech had failed to pay attention to the sounds outside. The explosions had grown louder, the commotion grown more predominant, and finally-

**BOOM! ! ! ! ! !  
**

The lab shook from the force of the explosion. Wheeljack snapped out of any thoughts except one. Minerva. He had to get to Iacon! He had to get out of there!

Turning, Wheeljack took a final glance at the lab he had called a second home, before running to the exit. As he got outside, the mech had to gape. Mechs and femmes were running for their lives. Screams of terror asualted the scientist's audio fins along with the pungent smell of smoke to his olfactory sensor. The sky, usually bright, was hazy with the smoke and made the light cast dull, eerie reflections on the city. Wheeljack, looked both ways before running with the crowd. A slow feeling of terror creeping into his spark and oozing through his veins. Suddenly-

Wheeljack only had half a second to think before the sound of laser fire made him jump. He turned to his right in time to see a squadron of mechs advancing down the street; arm blasters drawn. The mechs optics flew wide in raw fear, his audio fins glowing a vibrant shade of yellow panic. He pushed himself to run faster, his vents already heaving from the sudden increase in exertion. A scream of terror slipped from his throat as a shot struck the mech in front of him and then the femme almost running at his side. The two joined half a dozen others who fell directly in his line of vision. The street, normally smooth glass, was now becoming slick with the spilled electric-blue energon of the city's citizens. A small dampen of comfort came as Wheeljack finally got in between two housing blocks. His terror became amplified when screams came from the front, and he could vaguely see the tops of helms moving violently, before falling out of his sight, accompanied by the sound of laser fire. The soldiers were shooting them at the end of the street!

Jostling the runners beside him, the mech looked for a way out. There! An alleyway! The mech tried to get out of the terrified crowd only to be pushed to the ground and nearly trampled. Wheeljack let out another cry as he bunched up, flinching as a mech tripped over him and met the terrible fate of being crushed under the pedes of hundreds. The white scientist's survival instincts were screaming at him to get up. Getting another visual on the alleyway, the mech crawled forward until he had enough room to scramble to his pedes. He rushed for the alleyway, only to slip and fall again, his optics shutting as he landed. The screams of terror were deafening now as the crowd was cut down. The soldiers were getting closer. Wheeljack opened his optics and felt himself lying in something warm and somewhat sticky. He couldn't pick out his terrified scream as he realized he was lying in a pool of a femmes spilled internal energon. The corpse was near his feet, grey and bereft of life. He. HAD. To. Get. UP! ! ! ! !

Slipping once, the mech stumbled forward into the alley way panting furiously. He felt like he was in a trance; a horrid nightmare that was separated in a shadowed zone of reality as he moved forward, hurrying between the living complexes and onto the next street over. This road would lead out of the city, through the crystal gardens, and past the Crystallian Palace, home to the noble council family. Others were running in the exact same manner as the street before, and once again Wheeljack joined the chaos. His mind blurring as panic overrode his higher thoughts. As he ran, once in awhile he would get snippets of complex thoughts. Was Minerva well out of the city? Who was attacking? Were Skyfire and Perceptor alright? Would he make it out?

All thoughts dissipated as the roar of turbines made him look skyward, up toward the brilliant pillars of the crystal gardens. Wheeljack's optics went huge as he watched almost in slow motion as a group of flying soldiers fired upon the gleaming structures veiled in haze.

Terror. Terror and awe assaulted his spark as he watched the behemoths of pillars crack, the fissures causing beams of light to highlight every separation of the crystal structure, illuminating it's own wounds as it met oblivion. It cracked, creaked, before with almost a noise so sickening it wouldn't register in Wheeljack's audios, shattered.

Wheeljack stopped running, his mind so consumed with shock and disbelief as he watched in slow motion the first pillar separate into millions of little pieces, exploding and falling to the ground, glittering in the light of the chaos as the shards fell like hardened rain upon the terrified citizens running underfoot, spattering them with light along with the smears of electric blue trickling from raw wounds. The white scientist still stood. It was the most terrifying, horrifying, and oddly enough, beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Something rammed into him and shook the white mech back to reality. He still had to run! Sprinting yet again, the mech's spark was crackling with energy and thrummed hard and fast as his terror mounted closer to climax. The roar he had heard overhead multiplied and intensified as more and more fliers assaulted the towers. Wheeljack found himself running among a storm of crystal shards, reflecting snippets of the terror gleamed from the terrified mechs and femmes he was surrounded by. The shards underneath his running pedes bit into his light armor, making his own energon leak among the remnants and mix with the energon of hundreds of others. The pain was merely a secondary pang to his fear. He wanted to ball up and scream for help. He wanted to shut his optics and reopen them to morning after a horrendous night terror. Mechs and femmes were on the ground; missing limbs, screaming for their sparklings, impaled against the crystal bushes along the ground, all screeching unholy sounds that sent a sickening cold chill down any observers back strut.

His optics going fuzzy, his vents becoming ragged, Wheeljack ran forward, ignoring the cuts in his body from the crystal. He stumbled as his legs threatened to collapse. He had to...keep...going...he-

The mech felt it before he heard it. An explosion slammed the mech off his pedes. He gasped, as agony ran up and down his frame as heat licked his armor. The force had put a crack in an audio fin and the mech felt his optic water as a whimper of pain came to his throat. Lying there, dazed, Wheeljack saw a handful of survivors run past him, seeing nothing but their legs. Off in the distance, he saw the hazy outlines of soldiers, and then a group of other Cybertronians returning fire. Help had arrived. He hoped...

Trying to push himself up, the mech felt weakness grip him as he slumped back down to the ground, lying among the shards of crystal now glowing crimson from the fires from the explosion. Warnings flashed in his helm, before he heard the soft footfalls of someone approach. With a weak groan, the mech looked up from the purple and silver legs that lined his vision, to see a pair of faceless mechs with glowing ruby slits for optics; and there, past the blasters aimed at his helm, sitting on the soldier's chests, glowed a royal purple pointed face.

One of the mechs stepped forward before the other pulled him back. "No, we were looking for this one."

Wheeljack felt an icy hand grip his spark as the two reached for him. He hadn't heard what they said, and he was fading fast. He tried to scream, to struggle, but, the light of the world slowly dimmed and then stasis claimed his mind.

A/N Ouch. Poor Jackie! :( Will he be alright? What did the vehicons mean? Stay tuned! :)


	4. Death of a Scientist

A/N New chapter! :) Please enjoy and review!

Warning: Violent and sad chapter. Also kinda dark. Sorry if I offend.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers.

"uHhHhhhhh..." A groan. That was all could muster. Though, he wasn't a first sure it was from himself. The world was black, nothing but a curtain over his optics that veiled him in heavy thick blackness. He felt himself blink, but nothing happened. It was as if his optics had been disabled. He tried again. This time, a small blip of light registered as well as his other senses.

Next, there was pain. Wheeljack winced as he tried to move. He was laying on his side, and his chassis was throbbing. Electrical impulses traveled through synapses that were damage, sending imperfect connections and static over his neural net. Every second, every pulse of his spark, sent a wave through him, and especially to his Audio fin he had cracked. He couldn't pick up any signal from it either. The force had made him deaf in an audio but that didn't stop the dull hum of white noise and the throbbing returning.

Finally getting more sense about him, Wheeljack shuttered his optics again and again, each time rewarding him with another snippet of a fuzzy picture. The room he lay in was dark, barren except for a small energon ration on the floor. The walls seemed to have another hue about them, and it was only then that the white mech noted what appeared to be his shadow. Weakly, he turned his helm, only to see something that made panic seize the deepest pit in his spark. Energy bars, producing a grid barrier. A cage! No, a holding cell! There...there had to be a mistake. He was a simple scientist, mild mannered and never confrontational with anyone. Why-? Where-?

"Minerva!" The mech exclaimed in a horse whisper. Crystal city! The seige! It was all flooding back to him in a torrent of horrifying and nauseating memories. He had been running. The screams, the soldiers, the crystal, the explosions, it all crashed down upon the mech, threatening to encompass and smother him underneath emotions he himself couldn't comprehend. But...where was he? Where was Minerva? Did she make it to Iacon alright? Was she worried about him?

With a labored and excruciating effort, the scientist willed himself to sit up. Dizziness gripped him as his damaged audio faultily tried to compensate and process. With a mild shake of his helm, the white mech began to take in his surroundings from weary and exhausted optics. By now, a stinging sensation was creeping over his body. Something warm and slightly sticking dribbled down his arm, causing him to recoil in surprise. He was leaking from cuts and wounds. His arm had a gash in it, as well as what felt like the bottoms of his feet. Now the throbbing was making the wounds feel like they were pulsing. Every ebb made vital energon trickle from a multitude of scratches and cuts, smearing bits of his thin armor blue the electric blue and making yet another color awash the grey cold floor.

The room was small, not big enough for more than two or three Cybertronians to inhabit comfortably. The energy bars flickered subtly, producing a pulsating thrum of deep purple. As he looked at the energy bars, he tried to send a bond communication to Minerva, but...something was...wrong. She wasn't letting him in at all. No gentle nuzzle, no kind turn away that she was busy, not even an acknowledgement. The white scientist felt so confused. Was she mad at him? How long had he been out?

~_Minerva?~_

He tried again, pushing in deeper. He could sense her, but still she wasn't reaching back to him. He needed to know if she and their sparkling were safe. He had to reassure her that he was going to be alright, even if he didn't know that to be fact. He finally felt the edge of her consciousness.

~_Minerva, I-~  
_  
The mech fought back a quiet start of surprise as he felt her push his spark away from hers almost violently in the bond. He couldn't feel her thoughts, but a few snippets of emotion. Desperation, grief, and fear. What was happening?

~_Minerva, it's ok. I'm alive, I'm fine!_~ He yelled inside the bond, hoping to reach her. She seemed to pause for a moment, before she lashed out with another surge, pushing him farther away before the bond snapped shut on her end, leaving just the faintest trace of her in his spark. Something wasn't right. Was she angry at him for not going with her? Had he been assumed dead?

It settled it, he had to find a way out and see her in person. Maybe whoever was fighting against the soldiers in Crystal City would come and rescue him! Or...as the white scientist now looked around and his good audio recalibrated, _them._  
Trying, and failing to stand, the mech pushed himself to his servos and pedes and began to crawl towards the energy bars. He was still weak from exhaustion and shock, and his fin wasn't letting him have the proper balance; even now, the matte greyish-brown floor swayed under him.

Getting as close as he dared to the energon bars, the mech looked around in shock. He was in one of maybe a dozen cells, each containing a mech or a femme. This couldn't be right. Did the soldiers take prisoners? Was that what he was? Why?

The sounds of the other captives started to percolate into his audios; groans, cries, sobs, wails, it only terrified him all the more as he slowly backed away. This, this had to all be a nightmare, right? But no, the memories were too real to be of his own imagination. And Minerva...why wouldn't she answer him?

Before Wheeljack could ponder, a shadow passed over his cell making him jolt. Another shadow joined the first, and stood at the bars looking in. He dared not meet their optics for a moment, but slowly, he flicked his eyes toward the figures and his spark shuttered in terror. Another faceless soldier! Much like the ones he had seen reaching for him before he blacked out! And another mech...but he had a face; a unique frame too unlike the soldier. He was tall, with shoulder plating that tapered into a large collection of spikes on either side of his helm that went with the helm's spiky motif. His frame was slender-ish for the most part, but still taller than Wheeljack by at least half a cybermeter. But, what scared Wheeljack the most wasn't the height, or the black and silver paintjob with hints of dark, dark red. No, it was the look in the mech's crimson colored optics. Wheeljack had heard some Cybertronians were able to get red optics, but he had always thought it was a myth!

The scientist found himself pushing himself flush against the wall, his body vibrating and trembling as the large mech outside his cell narrowed his optics and flashed a malicious grin that displayed a set of pointed denta in his mouth.

The faceless soldier turned to the large mech. "SkullGrin, sir. The commander wanted to see him?"

SkullGrin didn't move for a second, he was too busy lapping up the look of absolute terror on the pathetic prisoner's face. Honestly, he may has well have a spark attack and die of fright. What a waste of a holding cell to keep this one. But...the head of the Crystallian onslaught felt he was useful. In fact, this mech was half the reason they were here. "Alright," The mech turned and pointed at a pair of soldiers. The lower enlisted foot-soldiers, known as Vehicons to both the Decepticon and Autobot armies, all wore the same frame. "You two, front and center."

Immediately, the vehicons hurried over. J-0R-G3 and ST-3-V-3 were the only marking to identify them, engraved subtly in the base plating of the neck. However, SkullGrin didn't seem to care. The mech pointed into the cell. "Remove the prisoner and take him to the commander. And be quick about it."

The vehicons nodded. "Yes Sir."

Wheeljack couldn't help the terrified whine in his throat as the bars dissipated and the two purple mechs stepped inside. "N-n-no. P-please." He squeaked barely above the decibel of a glitch-mouse. When they were almost in arms length, the mech gave a short terrified shout as they reached for him. He tried to scrabble away, but the hand that gripped his shoulder may as well have been formed of liquid nitrogen for it sent the eeriest cold fear into his body.

His survival instincts reawakened by the horror coursing in his energon veins, the mech tried to fight and lash out. He struggled, his feet flailing as they tried to find traction on the ground and prevent him from being dragged out. He yelped as the crystal shards in his feet bit deeper into the soft plating and re-opened wounds that now formed trails on energon. Optics wide with terror, the mech was dragged out by the pair of soldier who each had him by an arm. Again, he tried to shake free but it was futile. The larger mech known as Skullgrin eyed him with a type of smug content before leaning down into the white Scientist's trembling face. "Be honored. The commander did most of this for you." The mech ridged an optic, his smirk vanishing as he extended a clawed hand to grip the shaking neutral's face. "Though what he sees in such a weakling, I fail to understand." Roughly letting go of the mech's face, SkullGrin stood straight and turned. It was then that Wheeljack noted his weapons, a pair of twin Metallico swords with bright red handles sticking out the back of the large antagonistic cybertronian. He payed little heed though as he once agin felt dread consume him as he was dragged in the opposite direction. He wanted to ask where they were taking him, or who they were, but every waking second only made the lump in his voice box grow larger.

Down corridors, up an elevator, and through another set of hallways, and Wheeljack suddenly found himself squinting in the harsh light of day. Where-? Wait a second...he knew this place! This was the old research facility on the outskirts of Crystal City. It had been abandoned stellar cycles ago after the removal of it's previous owner; a disgraced scientist by the name of Snare. The horrors he was rumored to have dabbled in here, would send any Cybertronian shaking with unease. The mere thought that this was the choice for a base of operations told the scientist one thing, this did not bode well.

Being dragged to the center of the courtyard, Wheeljack cried out as someone kicked the back of his knee strut and sent him smashing into the ground. He felt something rip in his mouth, before the tangy-tart taste of processed energon assaulted his glossa. A mixture of stars and static danced in his vision as a rough hand pulled him up onto his knees and forced his hands behind his back. With his terror rebuilding along with the pain of sore servos, he felt the uncomfortable pressure of tight restraints-better known as stasis cuffs in the law enforcement agencies- clamp tightly around his wrists, effectively pinning them under his winglets in the curve of his back.

A soldier snorted as he stepped away a decent distance. "Heh. Get comfortable neutral."  
Wheeljack shook his helm, still trying to get clearer senses as he looked around. The court yard was heavily staffed with those identical soldiers, each baring a royal purple insignia and ruby optic visors. Why was he here? Were was Min-

"I do hope you have not been terribly uncomfortable, Wheeljack." The white mech was suddenly pulled from his longing for his mate as a deep, cold, and booming voice assaulted his audios, causing them to glow dull yellow in fear. He turned, and his bright blue optics dilated to an extent he didn't think possible. Coming toward him was a hulking purple mech with a broad chest and a sense of authority. But what was worse, was the one glowing red optic and nothing else in his face. Though the color had changed, he recognized this mech simply by his reputation.

"Shockwave..." Wheeljack whispered in awe and fear.

The mech nodded before placing both his arms behind his back. "I am pleased that my reputation is known to your City." He stated coolly.

Wheeljack looked around, a slight flash of bewilderment know competing with his already rampant emotions. "Where-what, is the meaning of this? Who are these mechs?" The white neutral looked at Shockwave. "Why am I here?"

"You are here for a simple purpose Wheeljack. A...proposition, has been granted to you." The larger scientist walked closer. "I am aware of your scientific prowess as are others within the Decepticon ranks. Over time, your research and inventive capabilities have yielded intriguing and promising results." The mech made a hand motion holding up his palm and extending his fingers. "Commander Megatron has been most interested in your exploits." There was a pause, before the Decepticon's red optic glowed a little brighter. "In particular, your newest invention that concerns energon consumption reduction with space bridge technology."

Wheeljack's mouth fell open in limp disbelief. "H-h-how?"

"Did we know? You underestimate the assets within the Decepticon ranks. Ranks, that are extending an invitation to you." Shockwave took another step forward, so he was looking down at the restrained mech on his knees. "Join the Decepticon forces as a science officer, and you shall be heavily rewarded. Fail to accept this proposition, and the consequences will be dire." The mech seemed to loom even bigger. "It would illogical for you not to."

For a moment, nothing but silence passed between the two. The white scientist seemed to shocked to move or speak, the only sign of movement was his optics as they searched the face that gave away nothing, before they seemed to harder as the mech set his jaw in determination. "I refuse." He said lowly. "Dire consequences or none, I am a scientist, not a soldier. Our profession was made for peace, not violence." Wheeljack seemed to stand a little taller on his knees. "I can promise you this Shockwave, I'll never tell you the schematics, and I deleted it from my lab's mainframe. It's gone forever, and I would die here and now if it meant keeping it away from the war, and scientists like you who have turned against everything Cybertronian science was meant for."

Shockwave didn't move a nano fiber. He simply peered at the mech before turning. "Your answer proved illogical, and the consequences of refusal are indeed steep." The mech turned to a vehicon and made a motion. At once, the foot soldier came over bearing something very large and heavy in his arms.

Reaching for it, Shockwave took the object, a weapon he had crafted himself, and slipped it on his left up[per limb. It integrated perfectly as the power conduit attached to his back.  
A highly powerful fusion cannon now adorned his arm as he turned back to Wheeljack. "You may request termination, but there are things worse than death."

A quiet cry from the other end of the Courtyard made Wheeljack's audios snap to full attention of the sound. He knew that voice, it was...

"No..."

The scientist's spark was in his throat, energon watered and stung his optics and a fear he ad NEVER felt before settled in on the pit of his energon tank, sending himself careening into a nauseating combination of unbridled horror and anguish. Being dragged by two soldiers, struggling with dents and scratches, energon tear-stains adorning her coral face plates that matched the brimming fear in turquoise optics, was Minerva.

The femme was brought twenty cyber meters in front of Wheeljack before she was pushed to the ground. A cry escaped her as she landed heavily on a damaged knee.  
"Minerva..." A quiet gasp of her name was all he could muster as Shockwave moved towards her.

Staring at the femme with one cold red optic, Shockwave moved to her side and said nothing, only turning to fixate on Wheeljack.

He had to have been trembling. His spark felt numb as he now realized why she had pushed him from the bond. They hadn't made it out of the city, or the transport was stopped and the passengers killed or taken it. "Min-Minerva?" He whispered, his optics softening as he held his vents.

Minerva didn't move for a moment before she struggled to push herself up and stare at her sparkmate. "Darling..." She weakly said with the faintest of smiles valiantly trying to come to her in such a weakened condition.

Staring with his mouth agape, the mech quickly returned his panicked attention to Shockwave. He couldn't let them be harmed! His mate and his child were everything to him! "Wait! I'll do whatever you require of me, just let her go!" He cried, his voice laced with thick desperation. "Just let her go and you can do whatever you want with me!"

Shockwave did not move for a moment, before- "That, I am afraid, is now illogical."

An icy pang stabbed into Wheeljack's spark as the one-optic mech continued. "Had you innitially accepted the offer, she would have been free to go." The Decepticon scientist stole a glance down to Minerva before looking back to Wheeljack, something indiscernible in his optics. "Upon the discovery of the sparkling, I would have surmised you to have already chosen the logical option, but you did not. Knowing of your true feelings, it would pose too much of a uncalculated risk to allow such an illogical fallacy as what you countered." A sharp click, followed by the thrum of a cannon charging. The mech turned and pointed the gun...directly over Minerva's spark.

"No!" Wheelack said before he tried to lurch forward, however, the remaining soldier at his side set a firm hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. "No! No!"

With grief laden optics that radiated true untainted terror, Wheeljack looked on in shock as Minerva turned to him. She smiled weakly once, before he felt her open the bond to him. She nuzzled his spark, a reassuring feeling coming to him as he felt his mate and sparkling. Minerva gave him another gentle nuzzle, and a message.

At the same time, Wheeljack was shrieking at the top of his vocalizer. "NO! NO! NO! PRIMUS PLEASE NO! PLEASE!" Energon tears watered in his optics, some escaping and slipping down his cheek as he pleaded. He thrashed with all his remaining strength as he tried to move forward, hoping that somehow there would be a way to SAVE them. And then, Minerva's message.  
_  
~I love y-~_

"

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**__"  
It happened almost in slow motion. A bright flash of purple and the sickening boom of the cannon. The blast contracted and plunged into Minerva's chest jolting her before the armor buckled and broke apart allowing the blast to travel into her and intermingle with her spark, her mouth open in_ _a scream of mute pain _before with a devastating flourish, the blast exited her back along with a large spray of energon, interweaving her spilled life blood with the bright whitish purple of the cannon blast.  
_  
"__**AAAAAAHHHHHGG! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**__" _Wheeljack screamed but he didn't hear it himself. Agony crackled over every node, every circuit, every single ounce of his being as he felt her pain. His chest was on fire like ten thousand super novas had exploded violently within him. His spark fluttered out of control and his energon beat erratically through his veins. He shuttered once, before he collapsed on his side, drawing ragged vents as his systems tried to process such raw pain. And then...

The bond...Minerva was fading. Desprately, Wheeljack reached out to her, trying in vain to bring her and their sparkling back to himself.  
_No, please...no. Minerva, don't leave me.  
_  
Again, the scientist pushed in so deep, still struggling to reach the dimming consciousnesses that was all he loved. But...it was futile.

In helplessness, Wheeljack felt the souls of the two he cherished grow fainter and fainter, until at long last, the strand that bonded them to him, flickered...and...died.  
If he thought his pain before was bad, this was worse. The mech could feel his spark breaking, cracking inch by inch as it reached into the dark void that Minerva had faded into. A wail of unrestrained anguish broke from his voice box as he felt his spark call out for something that he would never be able to hold again. And then, the remains of her body on the ground.

"Minerva!" He wailed. "Minerva! No!No!" Sobs began wracking the mech as he slipped into the hysteria of his pain and loss. A guard tried to pull him from the ground, but he struggled to push toward the grey broken husk of his mate. "Minerva! Primus please!" He sobbed as another soldier grabbed him and began dragging him away.

Shockwave watched as the now hysterical mech was thrashing as he was being dragged off. Fascinating... Turning to another vehicon, the mech spoke. "Prepare a cortical psychic patch for tomorrow afternoon. Lord Megatron will get that schematic, even if it requires me to extract it from Wheeljack's broken mind."

A/N Yikes. Porr Jackie :( But, things will get better...eventually...

Hope you enjoyed, now please review! Even a few words makes my day! :D And criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive ;D


End file.
